Got Me Good
"Got Me Good" (abbreviated as GMG) is the fifth single recorded by In Real Life. They first performed it on their American Idol Tour. Over a livestream, Michael suggested that the single may come out on September 5th, which has been confirmed on August 29, 2018, over their social media.@InRealLife. (September 5, 2018) — via Twitter. An hour prior to its official release, it played on the A-List Pop Live for "Bop of the Week".@InRealLife. (September 5, 2018) — via Twitter.@InRealLife (September 9, 2018) — via Twitter. Background On August 29, 2018, they announced the release date for the single.@InRealLife (August 29, 2018) — via Twitter. The band heard the demo of the song in a car ride to an event, and produced it with Brandon Skeie, who was additionally one of the writers. Lyrics Ramos No way I thought I’d fall for this in my life I drifted off in those eyes Saw truth in all of your lies Smith Know what you’re doing, how to get it your way That’s why it’s so hard to concentrate I give you love but it wouldn’t be enough That’s too bad 'cause I only wanted ya Ramos I let you get me caught up Now I’m in too deep Perez Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Calderon You say sorry It’s just to mess with my head You touch me, make me forget And I'm still paying for it Smith There ain’t no limits to the webs you weave You pulling back when I try to leave I give you love but it wouldn’t be enough That’s too bad 'cause I only wanted ya Ramos and Chance Perez I let you get me caught up (I let you get me caught up) Now I’m in too deep Perez Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tutton and Drew Ramos You got me good, I fell for it You know you got me good You got me good, I fell for it You know you got me good (Oh, tell me) Perez and Sergio Calderon Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tell me how it feels to know how good, you got me good You got me good Tutton and Drew Ramos You got me good, I fell for it You know you got me good You got me good Video File:In Real Life - Got Me Good Gallery File:In Real Life - September 9 2018.jpeg Trivia ★ There may be a possibility of a music video, Drew jokingly stating, "The only way to do it is in the Philippines. We have to come back.""IN REAL LIFE On Performing Halfway Across The Globe For Pinoy Fans". MYX Philippines. November 5, 2018. ★ It was announced to be #1 in the Philippines.@InRealLife (September 29, 2018) — via Twitter. References External Links Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/gotmegood Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/gotmegooddl Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs